


In the Blue Hours of Morning

by arcanecadenza



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanecadenza/pseuds/arcanecadenza
Summary: Completely gratuitous smut featuring one of my favourite non-canon pairings.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Muriel/Nadia (The Arcana)
Kudos: 21





	In the Blue Hours of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Completely gratuitous smut featuring one of my favourite non-canon pairings.

The sun had not yet broken the horizon when Cadenza awoke to Muriel attempting to discreetly climb out of bed, all the while keeping a pillow pressed over his crotch. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up abruptly; alerting Muriel and causing him to stop short of rising to his feet from the end of the bed. He turned his head slightly to look at her, blue shadows playing across his stricken features. He didn’t move so much as a single muscle when Cadenza climbed out from under the sheets and crawled toward him, eventually draping herself across his shoulders.

“What is it, Muriel?” she murmured, careful to keep from speaking too loudly so as to not disturb Nadia, who was still sleeping soundly. “Why are you awake at this hour?”

“I had a dream and I... I woke up before it was finished.”

“ _Ah_.” Cadenza peered down at the pillow Muriel had in his lap, trailed her hands down his chest, fingernails scratching his skin ever so lightly and eliciting a shiver. “And... were you heading off to finish this dream of yours?”

“... Yes.”

“All alone?”

Muriel bit his lip when Cadenza’s hands dropped to his lap, carefully pushing the pillow aside. She hummed softly in his ear at the sight of his erection straining against the confines of his pants and traced his length through the fabric with a fingertip. “Y-Yes,” he finally managed to answer.

“Do you still want to be alone? Do you still want to... take care of yourself alone?”

“No.” Muriel’s answer was sure, his voice unwavering. “No, I don’t want to be alone. Not right now.”

Cadenza placed her hands on Muriel’s shoulders, massaging them. “Why don’t you lie back for me, then, hm? Get nice and comfortable.”

Muriel wanted so badly to relax completely under Cadenza’s touch, but he couldn’t. Not quite. “What about Nadia?”

“Easy.” Cadenza pressed her lips together in a self-assured smile and smoothed her hands down Muriel’s shoulder blades. “We wake her and ask her if she wants to join in.”

✧ ✧ ✧

As it turns out, Nadia was more than up for joining in. She warmed easily to Cadenza’s kisses, to the magician’s whispered words that introduced a glint in her ruby-red eyes. Within minutes, Muriel was flat on his back against the mattress with his head in Cadenza’s lap while Nadia kissed down his thighs as she slowly worked his pants off of him. His legs twitched and his lips parted soundlessly when Nadia finally took him into her warm hand, pumping his length slowly.

“Cadenza tells me that you were having a pleasant dreams.” Nadia’s lips quirked up at the corners. “And she suggested that since your mind so rudely snapped you from them before they reached their natural end... we could see to picking up where they left off. How does that sound?”

Muriel nodded somewhat shyly. “That sounds good.”

“Well, if that sounds good to you, darling, you’ll have to tell us precisely where we ought to be picking up. And I do mean _precisely_.”

As realization washed over him, Muriel’s face heated. Asking for what he wanted and speaking his mind were two things that hardly made him nervous anymore, but he still found speaking in the sort of explicit detail that Nadia was asking of him now challenging. The fact that his thoughts were still fuzzy at the edges—a side effect of the early hour—and his intense awareness of his own arousal certainly weren’t helping his case, either. He did his best to explain in detail where his dream had left off, nonetheless. After all, it was what had been asked of him.

✧ ✧ ✧

The sun had still not broken the horizon when Nadia finally, slowly pressed her purple strap-on into Muriel, and the sensation of being filled while Cadenza’s mouth continued to bob along his shaft had him dropping his head back against the pillows and digging his fingers into the plush of her hips. Nadia made a soothing sound in turn, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the undersides of Muriel’s thighs as she thrusted into him shallowly; setting a lazy pace so as to not overstimulate him or jostle Cadenza by accident.

“ _Gods_...,” Muriel groaned when Nadia thrusted into him a little deeper, when Cadenza took him deeper and moaned around him as she did. “Th-That feels... incredible.”

“Mm, I bet,” Nadia said, voice like honey. “Being fucked by me and Cadenza’s mouth at the same time? I can’t imagine that many things could easily rival the sensation.”

Muriel sighed, his breath and lips ghosting across the inside of Cadenza’s thigh as he turned his head to the side. “I can’t, either.”

For a few moments, Muriel allowed himself to bask in his partners’ careful attentions. He rocked his hips tentatively, chased his pleasure on two different fronts, and the soft sounds that filtered past his lips that were still slick with Cadenza’s arousal as he did were sweeter than the chirping of waking songbirds in the gardens below their room. This... this was better than dreaming, he determined. Nothing his mind could conjure could hold a candle to the warm, wet of Cadenza’s mouth or the feeling of Nadia’s flawless skin gently kissing his every time she thrusted _all_ the way into him.

“ _Muriel_....”

The sound of Cadenza’s voice snapped Muriel from his reverie and he reopened his eyes (he didn’t even realize that he had closed them) to the sight of her pushing her hips back toward him. It was only then that he remembered that he was supposed to be eating her out and his face burned—how selfish of him to temporarily forget her pleasure. He squeezed her hips reassuringly, massaged the globes of her ass with his thumbs, and pulled her down onto his waiting mouth.

Cadenza gasped as Muriel lapped and sucked at her, focusing his attentions on her clit in order to bring her back up to the heights that she was at before. She curled her fingers into the rumpled bedsheets, started to lower her head as if to rest it against Muriel’s pelvis only for Nadia to catch her chin between her thumb and index finger. The Countess tilted the magician’s head up toward her and studied her expression, all the while never slowing or stopping her thrusts.

“Are you close, my love?” Nadia asked, leaning in to press a swift kiss to the corner of Cadenza’s mouth.

“Fairly,” she answered, swallowing back a moan so that she might speak coherently. “Not as close as Muriel. I could- _ahh_... I could feel him twitching against my tongue when I still had him in my mouth.”

“Well, Muriel? Can you confirm?”

Muriel pulled away from Cadenza’s pussy, strings of his saliva and her arousal still connecting his mouth to it. “Yes,” he answered without needing to give himself a moment to think. “I’m close.”

“Hmm.” Nadia was quiet for a couple of beats, her thrusts slowing (much to Muriel’s dismay) as she thought. “Might I propose a change in position? To help everyone along and make for an easier clean up?”

“Propose away.” It was Cadenza who answered, after a brief pause.

Nadia met Cadenza’s gaze. It was dark enough still that the gold flecks in her eyes were imperceptible. “I know how much you enjoy it when Muriel comes inside of you, how much you enjoy the warmth that he lends you in doing so. What say you to riding him? Facing me?”

Cadenza’s toes curled by Muriel’s head—Muriel, who had gone completely still and who was breathing heavily against her cunt. “If I ride him to my own completion....” She bit her bottom lip. “I don’t know that I’ll have it in me to attend that tea we have scheduled at ten.”

“No matter, I can fill you in on what we discuss.” Nadia leaned a little to the side, just enough to meet Muriel’s gaze. “And what say you?”

“If Enza rides me, would you... are you going to stop fucking me?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Although he couldn’t see himself, Muriel was certain that by now, the blush in his cheeks had reached his chest. “I don’t.”

“Greedy, greedy. Those dreams of yours must have really been something else.” Nadia laughed softly, but she didn’t pull out. “ _So_. What do you want Muriel?”

Muriel clenched and unclenched his jaw—he was being asked to do so much thinking for such an early hour. “I want both of you.”

Nadia turned her scarlet gaze back on Cadenza and raised a carefully sculpted eyebrow. “Cadenza?”

“I want this, too.”

With that, the raven-haired magician climbed onto slightly unsteady knees and shuffled forward until she hovered over Muriel’s cock, fingers wrapped loosely around it as she ground herself against the tip. She cast a look over her shoulder, briefly meeting his mossy gaze before sinking down onto him with a moan. She was still for a few moments, eyes scrunched shut and hands curled into fists that she pressed into Nadia’s shoulders, and Muriel was in much the same state beneath her. It was Nadia who finally prompted her to move, hands cradling the sides of her face and lips a mere breath away from her own.

Those blue hours of the morning were made to be enjoyed, and they were. Oh, they most certainly were. It would be a wonder if any of them showed up for morning tea.


End file.
